


Pink umbrellas

by ProfessorSpells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpells/pseuds/ProfessorSpells
Summary: I never see enough about Hagrid, yes he was daft sometimes but haven't we all got that one friend.After all he was Harrys first ever friend.Get a box of tissues, this is a weepy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Pink umbrellas

Harry stood there staring at the pumpkin patch, not really seeing it but lost in memories. A warm hand slid into his, he looked up to see that Hermione and Ron had come to stand with him. It had been a long long time since the three of them had been here together, they were all must older. "Their ready for us Harry" Hermione whispered tears welling in her eyes, together they crossed the grounds towards a large gathering of people.

Hundreds of chairs had been placed in rows and were filled with quietly talking people, as they draw near people stopped talking and turned to look , all the Potters and the Weasleys were there, old school friends with their families he could see Shamus with his new grandchild he looked over and gave a weak smile. As they headed to the front they past teachers and pupils of all years, locals from hogsmead, even some ministry officials. The centaurs were gathered at the forest edge and harry was sure a few other creatures were lurking just out of sight. witches and wizards from all over so many people had come.

As they drew near to the front he stopped suddenly feeling that cold shaking feeling he knew too well, he glancing around only to realised Hermione had let go of his hand, glad it was just nerves and that he wasnt about to see those horrid creatures, he took a great gulp of air and let if out slowly.  
"We're here mate" ron struggled to say. "it's what he would of wanted" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. Harry took a another deep breath and nodded, he turned and started to walk to the front. He past the mound of earth that had been dug slightly bigger than normal and stepped onto the platform. 

He tried to talk but nothing came out, he glanced towards the sky as tears leaked freely.flashes of memory crossed his mind of that first night. Of the door crashing open , of Dudley's tail, of his first ever birthday cake, his son telling him stories of lessons, his granddaughter showing him miniature working models of amazing creatures she had been shown..and the creatures!! Ha nothing changed....the memories all came at once, flooding in, rolling in heartbreaking waves, hedgwig, fang, fluffy, Aragon, Norbert, buckbeak and the so very many more that came over the years since, he let them come giving him strength to do what he had too do next. 

Harry took a deep shaking breath and spoke to the congregation "He was there to rescue me from Godrics hollow and ten years later he delivered my Hogwarts letter the very first time,He bought me my very first owl. Hagrid was my oldest friend and i feel it an honour and a privilege to have been called his friend ...."


End file.
